


Evince - Hurt Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1211]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior cancelled on Tony for Christmas, but it's ok the team has a case and Gibbs is there, right?





	Evince - Hurt Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/24/2002 for the word [evince](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/24/evince).
> 
> evince  
> To show in a clear manner; to manifest; to make evident; to bring to light.
> 
> This is for prompt #2 of the August 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/147463.html).
> 
> This is not Jane's bday story, but as it is kind of close to one of her prompts I'm gifting it to her as a bonus bday story since I don't know if I'll finish her bday story before her birthday.

Gibbs watched Tony’s face drop as Senior cancelled on him for Christmas, yet again. He couldn’t stand seeing Tony hurting like that. Tony had always had a special place in his heart ever since they first met in Baltimore.

He wanted to do something special for Tony. Something that Tony could really hold onto to know that he wasn’t alone. Unfortunately, they were in the middle of a huge mess of a case involving children and they couldn’t really afford to take time off.

Still, he had to do something. He just didn’t know what. He hoped that something would come to him as they worked the case. 

He’d wanted more with Tony for a long time and couldn’t help wondering if now was the time to pursue Tony and see if Tony would actually be interested in him. Gibbs considered this as they found the key piece to their case and hurried off to capture their suspect. Of course, things didn’t go well.

This was actually an understatement. The suspect had been tipped off and instead of finding the suspect they found a trap. Tony had taken the brunt of it and Gibbs worried about him.

It was pretty obvious that Tony wasn’t doing his normal awesome self. Gibbs couldn’t help encouraging Tony to hold onto him as they made their way out of the trapped filled warehouse. It was easier said than done. 

This had been planned well for maximum damage. The first trap that they’d walked into had hit Tony full on in the face. He could barely see now. 

Gibbs just hoped that it wasn’t permanent. Needless to say, Tony was having difficulties walking since he couldn’t see well. Gibbs had considered just leaving immediately to get Tony help.

Unfortunately, Gibbs had already stepped inside before he realized what was happening and the door had shut behind them. Normally, this wouldn’t have been a problem and he’d have just picked the lock. When he’d turned around to do just that and get them out of there before something worse happened he discovered that there was no knob on this side. 

There was nothing for him to pick. With no choice, but to go forward, Gibbs turned back around and wrapped an arm around Tony to keep him with him as they travelled this trap filled room. It was a completely unfamiliar road that they found themselves on now as they finally made it out of the trap filled room. 

Gibbs had thought that they would be home free now and would just be able to call McGee to come pick them up, but no such luck. Neither in the warehouse nor now that they were outside of it and on an empty road did they have cell signal. He didn’t understand it as they’d had signal when they went in the room, but now their phones just showed no signal.

Well neither Gibbs nor Tony were geeks, so they couldn’t fix it right now. They’d just have to keep trekking down this road and dealing with wave after wave of this bad fortune that seemed to be befalling them. He did his best to keep talking to Tony.

He wasn’t much of a talker, but he wanted Tony to know that he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t sure how much it was helping. Tony was a lot quieter than he was used to.

Gibbs wondered if Tony was feeling vulnerable or if there was something else going on in his head. He tried to get Tony to talk to him. He wanted Tony to see him as home and to feel comfortable with him.

He couldn’t help breathing a sigh of relief when they found civilization again and he was able to contact NCIS and catch a taxi to take Tony to the hospital and find out what was up with him. Both Tony and him were happy to hear that the difficulty seeing would not be permanent. Unfortunately, it would be longer lasting than Tony wanted.

The doctors recommended that someone stay with him for a few days until it wore off. They gave Tony some eye drops to help hopefully speed up the process. Gibbs offered for Tony to stay with him over Christmas. 

With Tony out due to his vision, their team was off the case for now. Gibbs just hoped that no one else experienced injuries due to this guy. Balboa’s team was on the case now and Gibbs hoped they would be able to bring the killer to justice.

Gibbs went about getting Tony settled in his home. Gibbs really wanted to make Tony feel at home. He wanted Tony to not feel alone this Christmas despite the trouble with his eyes.

Every day his vision was getting a little better. Gibbs was doing his best to take care of every need Tony had. Whether it was help eating or help going to the bathroom or dressing, it didn’t matter Gibbs pitched in as needed and didn’t make a big deal about it.

Tony couldn’t help wondering if this is what it would feel like to live with Gibbs as a partner. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. There was no way Gibbs was interested in him.

Gibbs would do this for any agent injured on his watch. Except he couldn’t see Gibbs actually helping McGee go to the bathroom. Gibbs didn’t go out of his way to do things he didn’t want to do.

Tony didn’t know what to think. As his vision started clearing up, he kept it a secret. Instead, he watched trying to see what Gibbs was really thinking as he took care of him.

Trying to catch the hidden emotion that he hoped Gibbs would be more likely to reveal if he thought Tony couldn’t really see it. Tony couldn’t help feeling cared for. Gibbs was going out of his way to make sure Tony felt comfortable in his home.

It wasn’t until Tony’s vision was mostly cleared that he realized that Gibbs had been putting Tony in his bed. That’s what really evinced Tony that Gibbs was trying to make this Tony’s home and was perhaps more into him than he’d though. He still wasn’t positive, but the evidence itself was pretty damning. 

Gibbs hadn’t made one mention of having to give up the case. He’d been completely focused on Tony. Still Tony couldn’t really believe that this was real. 

However, pinching himself didn’t change anything, so he decided to take a chance and one day when Gibbs was feeding him Tony pulled Gibbs in and kissed him instead. They both lost themselves in the kiss before Gibbs pulled back and asked, “How long have you been faking?”

Tony shrugged. “You made me feel so cared for that I had to know if it was real. I was afraid you would hide your emotions if I told you my vision was mostly better.”

”You can see it anytime you want, Tony.”

“Even at work?”

“Well maybe not there, but I’ll still care for you even then.”

Tony pulled Gibbs into another kiss and they finished their dinner. Tony didn’t want to jump into anything too fast, but at the same time they had both wanted each other for a long time. They spent the time cuddling and getting more familiar with each other.

Intimate, but not sexual. It wasn’t something Tony was used to, but it felt right. This felt like home.

Gibbs was happy with the way things turned out. It was obvious that Tony was starting to feel that this was his home and maybe just maybe he would soon settle down. Everything had already been made clear and he looked forward to spending the rest of his life with this man at work and outside of it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
